Musim Semi Xanxus
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Setelah ring battle, keberangkatan pesawat orang-orang varia ditunda. Xanxus yang bosan akhirnya pergi dari bandara. Di jalan, ia bertemu orang tak terduga yang membuat nya... -ehm- jatuh cinta. Crack pairing! XanxusX?


Yak~

Lucy kembali lagi dalam fanfic super gajhe dengan pairing crack. Saya dapet ide fanfic ini karena plat nomor mobil~ Saya sama teman saya Cuma bisa ngakak. Terus, ceritanya berkembang deh... Ini juga berkat temen saya, **Shi no Aria**~

Yak, dari pada nanti saya nulis opening nya ke panjangan, mengingat fanfic saya yang lain itu opening sama closing nya panjang, mendingan kita mulai aja~

Disclaimer: Amano akira-sensei adalah pemilik KHR. Tapi fanfic ini punya saya~

Warning: Gajhe, typo, OOC, garing, dan juga crack pairing.

Pairing: XanxusX? (straight kok~)

Let's start~

* * *

**Musim Semi Xanxus**

**Airport**

Siang itu, di bandara, anggota varia sedang menunggu pesawat mereka. Mereka sedang duduk santai di ruang tunggu bandara. Tiba-tiba seorang pegawai bandara datang mendekati mereka dengan agak takut

"A-a-ah... Ma-maaf m-m-menggang-" belum orang itu selesai berbicara, Xanxus, sang boss bertindak,

BRAAK! PRAANG!

Yup, dia memukul meja kaca di depannya hingga pecah

"Hei, sampah... Bicara yang benar!" kata Xanxus yang terlihat marah

"Go-gomenasai!" Pegawai itu ber dogeza ria

"Nah, sekarang bicara yang benar!" seru Xanxus murka

"HII! Sa—saya Cuma ingin bilang kalau keberangkatan anda semua ditunda karena kesalahan teknis yang amat sangat disayangkan!" kata si pegawai dengan AMAT SANGAT ketakutan (takut dibunuh mereka)

"..." semua anggota varia diam

"...?" si pegawai bingung

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! YANG BENER AJA, LOOOOO!" seru Squalo dengan suara toanya

Mammon ngeluarin aura pembunuh "mana uang kami..."

Si pegawai diem

"MANA?" seru Mammon marah

"HIII! Maaf sekali! Uang anda tidak bisa dikembalikan! Ini sudah kebijakan pihak ata-!" belum selesai si pegawai bicara, Mammon...

"Bel, lakukan 'itu'! cepat!" perintah Mammon pada Bel

"Ushishishishi~~ serahkan saja padaku~~" kata Bel sambil menyiapkan pisau-pisaunya yang muncul entah dari mana

'SRINK!'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit si pegawai, dia pun dogeza-dogeza gaje ke para anggota varia

"Aaaah~~ padahal aku udah ada janji meni-pedi di Itali! Kau harus ganti rugi kalau aku jadi kurang cantik!" kata Lussuria dengan gaya menjijikan

"...bos, bagaimana ini?" tanya Levi pada Xanxus

"...SAMPAH" Kata Xanxus murka. Tadinya dia maunyuruh anak-anak buah nya buat ngancurin seluruh airport. Atau setidaknya ngebakar si pegawai malang di depannya. Tapi, Xanxus entah kenapa lagi males.

"Kapan pesawatnya bisa berangkat?" tanya Xanxus yang tumben-tumbennya nahan amarahnya

"S-saya tidak tahu! Karena, Cuaca di Italia tidak memungkinkan untuk mendarat disana daam waktu dekat!" kata si Pegawai

"Ah~! Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menipedi... Kau harus ganti rugi!" katta Lussuria

"Uang ku kami..." kata Mammon sambil nge-death glare

"Vooooiiiii! Sekarang kita bagaimana? Masa' kita tidur di bandara?" protes Squalo

"Diam kau, sampah! Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.." Xanxus berjalan pergi dari bandara

"Ushishishi... Tumben, ya, Boss ga marah.." kata Belphegor

"Ya.. Jarang-jarang boss begitu... Jangan-jangan, Boss lagi sakit?" tanya Levi

"Ah.. Levi... Kau terlalu khawatir!" balas Lussuria

"Vooii! Dari pada kita bengong disini, Kita ikutin dia aja!" usul Squalo

"Ushishishi... Kau benar juga~" Belphegor tersenyum

"Hm... Mungkin aku bisa merekam kejadian tak terduga dan menjualnya di eBay..." Mammon tersenyum licik

"Ya... Kita harus pastikan dia tidak apa-apa..." kata Levi

"Hm~ Mungkin ada kejadian seru, nanti~" Lussuria kelihatannya tertarik

"Voooiii! Kalau begitu, ayo!" Squalo berlari mengikuti Xanxus (secara diam-diam) diikuti yang lainnya

* * *

**Namimori Shopping District**

Mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengikuti boss nya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Namimori Shopping District.

"Ah~ Kelihatannya tidak akan ada kejadian menarik!" komentar Lussuria yang sudah mulai bosan

"Ushishishi... Mungkin belum.." balas Belphegor

"Voooii... Dia ngapain, sih? Cuma jalan-jalan biasa!" komentar Squalo yang juga sudah mulai bosan

"*sigh* Kalau begini, kita hanya membuang-buang waktu... Waktu adalah uang!" kata Mammon yang kecewa

* * *

"Apakah kota ini begitu membosankan?" komentar Xanxus. Dari tadi, dia tidak bisa menemukan hal menarik. Malahan kayaknya dia yang menarik perhatian orang lain. Apalagi subordinate nya yang dari tadi ngikutin(Terutama si jambul ijo sama si Levi).

Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang sampai ia terjatuh (hebat banget..)

"Hoi, Jalan liat-liat, dasar sa-" saat Xanxus mendongak, mau ngeliat siapa yang nabrak dia, Xanxus malah diem

"A-ah.. Anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf, saya agak sedikit buru-buru, jadi tidak melihat jalan!" orang yang nabrak Xanxus meminta maaf

"..." Xanxus cengo ngeliat muka orang yang nabrak dia

"Anda tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya orang itu lagi

"..." Xanxus masih diem

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah mu?" tanya Xanxus yang langsung bangkit

"Eh? Boleh saja~!" balas orang itu sambil tersenyum

* * *

"Vooi... Ada apa dengan orang itu?" Squalo kaget

"Ushishishi... Mungkin kejadian seru akan dimulai~" Belphegor tertawa-tawa

"Boss..." kata Levi khawatir

"Muu... Aku harus menyiapkan kamera ku..." Mammon mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Ah... Kamera laknat itu..." Lussuria sweatdrop

"Laknat apanya? Ini kamera yang sudah memberikan ku banyak uang" Mammon tersenyum laknat

"Vooii! Keuntungan untuk mu!" balas Squalo yang kesal mengingat ia pernah jadi korban kamera laknat itu

"Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan boss.." kata Levi sambil nunjuk ke ujung shopping district

"Ushishishi~ Ayo~" Mereka pun berlari mengejar boss mereka yang lagi memasuki mode ga normal

* * *

**The Stranger's House**

"Tadaima!" kata orang tadi sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"Ah... Tidak ada orang, ya? Kalau begitu, aku pastikan, mereka akan makan enak ketika sampai rumah~!" lanjutnya dengan semangat

"_Rumah orang jepang biasa..."_ pikir Xanxus pelan

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa untuk menanyakan namamu~" orang itu menoleh ke arah Xanxus

"Huh? Namaku Xanxus" kata Xanxus singkat

"Xanxus? Nama yang unik~" puji orang itu sambil tersenyum. Xanxus tiba-tiba ngeblush

* * *

"Ini dimana?" tanya Lussuria penasaran

"Lihat! Boss masuk rumah orang itu!" Leviathan menunjuk sebuah rumah yang dimasuki Xanxus

"Vooii.. Mau apa dia disana?" tanya Squalo curiga

"Ushishishi... Boss berduaan dengan seorang perempuan asing yang belum tentu dirumahnya ada banyak orang!" komentar Belphegor

"Tampaknya video nya akan laku dijual..." Mammon sudah membayangkan uang bertumpuk didepannya

"Ka-kalian?" sebuah suara membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan

"Sedang apa kalian di dekat rumah juudaime? Kalian mau balas dendam, ya?" hardik orang itu yang ternyata Gokudera

"Haah? Jadi ini rumah orang itu?" Lussuria kaget

"Vooooi! Jadi orang itu tadi..." Squalo memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, dari harus melawan mereka lagi, sampai kepulangan mereka makin tertunda karena tuduhan ingin mencelakakan keluarga Tsuna. Plus Tsuna yang sebentar lagi resmi jadi penerus keluarga Vongola, akan mempersulit mereka keluar dari masalah ini

"Jawab aku!" Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya

"Ushishishi... Kau mau bertarung?" Belphegor mengeluarkan pisaunya

"Lihat dulu keadaan kalau mau bertarung..." Mammon udah siap-siap mau ngeluarin ilusi

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan aku bisa menlindungi juudaime dan keluarganya!" Gokudera bersiap menyerang

* * *

**Sementara itu...**

"Xan-kun, Kau mau coba masakan ku~?" orang itu, a.k.a ibunya Tsuna, menyodorkan semangkuk nasi dan sepiring omelete

"Ah, terima kasih banyak..." kata Xanxus blushing

"Maaf kalau tidak cocok di lidahmu..." kata Nana dengan tampang uke

"_GHAA-! Tampang itu! Aku tidak bisa melawannya! Terlalu—terlalu manis!"_ pikir Xanxus dalam hati dan otak

"Hm? Ada apa, Xan-kun? Apa kamu tidak suka omelette?" kata Nana dengan muka melas yang makin uke

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BERHENTI MEMBUAT MUKA UKE YANG MANIS SEPERTI ITU! BISA-BISA AKU-!" _pikir Xanxus, yang sekarang nyaris nosebleed

Tapi, Xanxus segera sadar sikon

"A—bukannya aku tidak suka omelette... Malah sebenarnya, aku sangat menyukai omelette" kata Xanxus dengan randomnya untunk mencegah nosebleednya tambah parah

"Ah~~ Syukurlah~~ Kalau begitu, silakan dimakan~~" kata Nana dengan muka uke bahagia yang bikin nosebleed Xanxus di ujung tanduk

Tapi!

Xanxus segera sadar (lagi) dan menyuap omelette yang ada dihadapannya ke mulutnya

"Hm-!" Xanxus kaget

"Ada apa?" tanya Nana

"Enak!" kata Xanxus kaget. "Aku... Aku belum pernah makan omelette seenak ini!"

"Waaaah~~~! Benarkah? Kau terlalu memuji, Xan-kun~~" kata Nana agak nge-blush

Sekarang, kita bisa melihat darah menyembul sedikit di hidung Xanxus

"Wah! Xan-kun, hidungmu berdarah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nana sambil mengecek hidung Xanxus –sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xanxus + megang pipi Xanxus—

Muka Xanxus langsung merah darah (karma! *Dihajar Xanxus*)

"A—aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Xanxus yang langsung menjauh karena refleks

"Yakin? Tapi, wajahmu merah... Apa kau demam?" tanya Nana sambil megang dahi Xanxus

Xanxus pingsan di tempat

"Xan-kun? Apa yang terjadi, Xan-kun?" kata Nana khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Xanxus

Kalau Xanxus masih sadar, dia pasti mengeluarkan reaksi aneh (contoh: nosebleed atau blushing) pas badannya disentuh tangan Nana yang kecil dan lembut (keterangan dilihat dari POV Xanxus)

"_Aaaaaaah... Aku sudah melihat pintu surga..." _pikir Xanxus dalam keadaan pingsan (emang bisa?)

* * *

Sementara itu, anggota Varia, Tsuna, dan Gokudera yang TERNYATA NGELIAT SEMUA KEJADIAN ANTARA NANA DAN XANXUS itu...

"...!" semua jawdrop, tanpa kecuali

Tapi, Mammon segera bangkit dari ke-jawdrop-an itu dan mengecek kameranya yang sudah dia setting untuk mengambil foto secara otomatis

"...Wah, ada banyak gambar bagus yang bisa kujual dan bisa kupakai untuk mengancam Xanxus"kata Mammon dengan wajah licik (ala Hiruma)

"Ushishishi... ternyata wanita Jepang itu bisa 'menaklukkan' Bos!" komen Belphegor

"Waaaah~~~ ternyata bos sudah 'musim semi', ya~~~" komen Lussuria

"Bos... ternyata bos bisa jatuh cinta, ya..." komen Levi

"Voooiii... Itu sangat OOC sekali..." komen Squalo dengan kalimat yang tidak efektif

"...!" Gokudera masih jawdrop

"...Ini bohong...kan...? Terlalu sulit dipercaya sebagai ilusi... APALAGI KALAU INI KENYATAAN!" seru Gokudera

Gokudera pun mengambil kesimpulan yang sangat seenaknya atas kejadian ini, "XANXUS PASTI KESAMBET POCONG! BIAR KUUSIR POCONG ITU DEMI KEDAMAIAN KELUARGA JYUUDAIME! HEAAAAA!" seru Gokudera sambil mengambil ancang-ancang

"RIN! PYO! TO! SHA-!" acara exorcism Gokudera dipotong tendangan Squalo di kepalanya

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CARA GOBLOK BEGITU MANA MUNGKIN BERHASIL, BEGO!" seru Squalo toa

"Ushishishishishi... Squalo benar, Smokin' Bomb-kun (?)..." komen Belphegor

"Jelaskan pada bocah tidak ber-style itu, Bel!" suruh Lussuria

"Ushishishi... anak bodoh... padahal jelas usahamu sia-sia..." kata Belphegor lagi

"Terus? Emang kamu punya penjelasan dan cara yang lebih logis?" kata Gokudera nantang

"Ushishishishi... tentu saja... aku tidak bodoh sepertimu... jelas-jelas bos..." Belphegor menghentikan kalimatnya untuk efek dramatis

Semua diem nunggu Bel ngelajutin kalimatnya

"Bos pasti... DIPERDAYA PEREMPUAN JEPANG YANG SEBENARNYA SADAKO ITU!" seru Bel dengan Pe-De nya dengan background gunung fuji meletus

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" seru para anggota Varia kaget

"DASAR BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN SADAKO BISA BERANAK (Tsuna)!" Gokudera makin ngelanjutin argumen gaje nan nggak guna ini

"Bukan begitu~~ maksudku, perempuan itu pasti kesurupan sadako lalu menghipnotis bos dengan kekuatan magisnya yang diluar nalar manusia biasa!" jelas Bel dengan berapi-api

"AAH! BENAR JUG—TUNGGU! AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENGHINA IBUNDA JYUUDAIME!" seru Gokudera sambil memukul-mukul wajahnya

"Lalu, menurut gosip yang kudengar, katanya Sadako punya kemampuan hipnotis level tinggi yang dia gunakan untuk menarik cowok-cowok (yang menurut mereka) ganteng lalu memakan jiwa mereka" kata Bel lagi

"WHAT?" seru semua anggota Varia (kecuali Mammon) kaget

"ITU MUSTAHIL, BODOH! IBU JYUUDAIME ADALAH IBU TERBAIK DI DUNIA!" seru Gokudera membela Nana yang mulai difitnah (?) gaje sama Bel

"Yaah~~ bisa saja~~ Tapi, kita sedang membicarakan perempuan yang kesambet Sadako, loh~~" kata Bel lagi

"Ukh-!" Gokudera kalah bacot

"Dan lagi, kata beberapa orang..." Bel melanjutkan keterangan Sadako, lalu mem-pause kalimatnya

"..." semua orang nunggu Bel lanjut

"Sadako senang 'bermain' dengan mangsanya sebelum memakan jiwa mangsanya. Ini berarti, bos sedang dalam sebuah bahaya besar yang tidak bisa dia lawan!" jelas Bel semangat

"APA?" seru Squalo nggak percaya

"—Tunggu... apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bermain'?" tanya Gokudera

"Ushishishishi... kau serius ingin kuberi tahu?" tanya Bel

"Jangan banyak bacot! Cepet bilang!" suruh Gokudera

"... Ada yang bilang raping, ada yang bilang bondage, ada yang bilang corpse raping, banyak versinya" jelas Bel, semuanya jawdrop

"Tapi, intinya, semuanya berkaitan dengan dua kata: 'Sex' dan 'Darah'. Soalnya, katanya Sadako itu istri yang sering disiksa suaminya terus meninggal gara-gara siksaan suaminya yang hobi foya-foya dan selingkuh. Jadinya, kebawa sampe mati, deh~~~" lanjut Bel, semuanya tambah jawdrop

"-What...the...f**k..." kata Squalo

"Dendam yang luar biasa..." komen Levi

"Berita yang bisa dijual mahal... kenapa si Sadako nggak jual aja info soal perselingkuhan suaminya ke majalah infotainment?" komen Mammon

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! KASIHAN SADAKOOOOO! OOOOHH! SADAKO YANG MALANG!" seru Lussuria sambil banjir ingus

"—Suaminya...hobi...selingkuh...?" kata Gokudera nggak percaya

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita menolong bos" kata Bel

Otomatis, semuanya pun kembali ingat kalau Xanxus eksis di dunia ini

"OH, IYA!" seru Squalo toa

"Aku sampai lupa sama bos..." kata Levi

"Aku malah lupa kalau bos hidup di dunia ini!" eh, Lussuria malah ngaku

"Yah, sudahlah... aku juga mau mengusir Sadako sialan itu dari ibu Jyuudaime" kata Gokudera yang akhirnya mau kerja sama sama para Varia

"Ushishishi... kalau soal mengusir, tenang saja! Aku punya alatnya!" seru Bel sambil menyodorkan sebuah tongkat besi pendek dengan banyak kertas panjang di salah satu ujungnya

"Inilah alat pengusir hantu ala jepang, TONGKAT SAKRAL MIKO!" seru Bel dengan efek ombak menabrak karang di belakangnya

"OOOOHH! Benar juga! Kenapa aku nggak pernah kepikiran buat make ini?" tanya Gokudera pada dirinya sendiri

"Ushishishi... kau telah gagal menjadi Occult master!" seru Bel penuh kemenangan

"Uuuuh... Aku kalah..." Gokudera down

"Bolehkah...bolehkah mulai sekarang aku memanggil anda 'Belphegor-sensei-sama'?" tanya Gokudera pada Bel dengan penuh semangat

"Ushishishishishi... silakan saja, rakyat jelata!" seru Bel dengan jiwa senioritas level tinggi

"Belphegor-sensei-sama!" seru Gokudera penuh hormat

"Voi... Ada apa dengan orang-orang absurd ini?" Squalo sweatdrop gara-gara orang-orang jadi OOC berjamaah

"Bukannya kita juga absurd?" tanya Levi yang tumben-tumbennya nyadar

"Ha.. Bener juga, kau..." balas Squalo

"Sudahlah, mari kita mulai 'Saving Our fucking Lovely Boss Operation'!" seru Bel mengomando pasukannya (?)

"OOOOOOUUU!" seru para bawahan Bel *dihajar Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Mammon, sama Gokudera*

* * *

"Xan-kun~~~" nana memanggil Xanxus dengan aura bersinar-sinar

"Aku disini, sayang~~~" balas Xanxus dengan background ka-cling ka-cling

Buat pembaca yang bingung (?), sebenernya ini ada dalem mimpi Xanxus dengan latar surga (versi Xanxus)

"Xan-kun~~ ayo kemari~~" panggil Nana lagi

"Baiklah, darling~~!" jawab Xanxus lagi

Xanxus pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati jurang yang membatasi dirinya dan Nana-nya tersayang

"Aku akan segera melompati jurang yang memisahkan kita ini, sehingga kita bisa bersatu untuk selamanya!" kata Xanxus sok keren

"Aaah~~ Xan-kun, kau sangat keren!"seru Nana sambil fangirling

Xanxus pun melompat dengan slow motion.

"Uwooo...ooo...ooo..." serunya dengan efek gema ala slow motion

Tapi!

Rupanya takdir berkata lain, sodara-sodara!

"Uwoo...a—AAAAAAAAARGH!" seru Xanxus yang sekarang sedang terjun bebas ke dalam jurang

"Xan-kun! Jangan mati!" seru Nana khawatir

"NANAAAAAAA!" Xaxnxus memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Nana yang terulur, padahal jelas-jelas jarak antara mereka udah nyampe ukuran kilometer

Tapi!

Nasib rupanya suka menyiksa Xanxus!

"Tenang saja, Nana! Aku ada disini untukmu! Tinggalkanlah dia dan bersatulah denganku!" seru seorang laki-laki, tapi Xanxus hanya melihat bayangannya

"Ah, *Xanxus nggak denger karena suara angin* terima kasih..." Nana memeluk laki-laki bayangan tersebut. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Xanxus yang belum mencapai dasar jurang

Xanxus yang patah hati pun menitikkan setetes air mata

"Nana...kenapa...?" katanya dengan hati sesak sambil terus jatuh

"NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"HAH-?" Xanxus ngebuka matanya. Dia ada di suatu kamar

Dan dari keadaannya, kayaknya dia abis jatoh dari kasur dengan kepala duluan

"Haah... mimpi toh..." kata Xanxus lega

"Xan-kun~~ apa kau sudah bangun~~?" tanya Nana sambil membuka pintu

"Ah..." Xanxus melihat Nana membawa sebuah mangkuk

"Xan-kun, kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari kasur? Sini kubantu!" kata Nana sambil meletakkan mangkuk yang dia bawa, lalu mencoba mengangkat badan Xanxus dan mengembalikannya ke tempat tidur

"AH! Tidak perlu!" Xanxus refleks menjauh. Dia blushing

"Xan-kun, wajahmu masih merah... apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nana dengan nada khawatir dan muka khawatir yang sangat manis

"_Ghuwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan muka uke itu lagi!_" jerit Xanxus dalam hati

"Itu dia! Sekarang!"

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

Xanxus merasa dia mengenal suara itu. Dan dia pun melihat sebuah bayangan laki-laki berpedang yang SANGAT SIAP menepas Nana

"AWAS!" Xanxus menarik lengan Nana lalu memeluknya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xanxus dengan muka sok keren

"Xan-kun..." Nana blushing

"Lagipula... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SAMPAH?" hardik Xanxus pada penyerang Nana barusan

"Mammon..." Squalo yang nggak denger Xanxus, manggil Mammon

"Okay..." Mammon ngeluarin ilusinya. Dia mengubah kamar tersebut menjadi neraka

Ada gunung api, ada lahar menyembur dari tanah, langit hitam kelam, dan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang mirip monster (emang monster kali)

"Wha-?" Xanxus kaget

"Menjauh dari bos!" seru sebuah monster yang paling besar

"Cepat menjauh dari wanita itu!" perintah monster lain, yang jarinya ada 18

"Ushishishi... Exorcism start!" monster yang sepertinya pemimpin dari para monster itu menunjuk Xanxus dan Nana dengan sebuah tongkat miko. Sepertinya dia memberi tanda pada para bawahannya

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" mereka berbondong-bondong menyerbu Xanxus, lalu memisahkan Xanxus dan Nana secara paksa

"Xan-kun!" seru Nana yang ketakutan

"Nana!" seru Xanxus

Mereka makin berpisah, tapi tangan mereka tetap menyatu

Tetap menyatu

Hingga akhirnya, tarikan para monster itu berhasil memisahkan tangan mereka

* * *

Xanxus diikat dengan rantai oleh monster berbadan paling besar dan monster berjambul. Sedangkan Nana terus meronta dari cengkeraman monster berjari 18 dan bertangan pedang. Kedua monster itu membawa Nana ke sebuah altar dengan gambar bintang dan lingkaran bertuliskan huruf antah berantah di lantainya. Nana dibaringkan di tengah gambar bintang tersebut, lalu diikat dengan rantai. Pemimpin para monster pun datang bersama monster bayi yang terbang di sisinya dan sebuah tongkat miko di tangannya. Si pemimpin nyengir kuda

"Nah, ayo kita mulai~~" si pemimpin mengangkat tongkat mikonya, seperti ingin membelah Nana dengan tongkat itu

Dia pun mengayunkan tongkatnya kebawah

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" seru Nana sambil menutup matanya

"NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Xanxus

Ternyata, tongkat itu tidak dia pukulkan ke Nana. Dia hanya mengayunkannya beberapa kali sambil berkomat-kamit nggak jelas

Bawahannya pun ikut berkomat-kamit

"Apa-?" Xanxus melihat gambar bintang dan lingkaran itu bercahaya ungu dan sangat terang

"Aaaaaaahh!" Nana menjerit kesakitan

"MENJAUH DARINYA, SAMPAH!" Xanxus menarik rantai yang mengikatnya hingga lepas, mengambil pistolnya, lalu menembak bayi terbang di samping si pemimpin

"Ukh-!" seru bayi terbang itu kesakitan

Tiba-tiba, pemandangan neraka itu berubah kembali menjadi kamar yang tadi ditempati Xanxus

"!" semua anggota Varia + gokudera kaget

Levi yang lagi main kartu sama Lussuria kaget (kan tugas mereka udah selesai, jadi mereka -tadinya—lagi main kartu sambil komat-kamit)

Gokudera yang lagi jambak-jambakan sama Squalo juga kaget (tugas mereka udah selesai, jadi mereka beraktivitas sambil komat-kamit –tadinya-)

Nana lagi kaku diatas kasur dengan Bel yang lagi berhenti ngayunin tongkat miko disampingnya (Bel lagi cengo)

Dan Mammon yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai segera bangkit lagi

"Nana!" Xanxus langsung menghampiri Nana (dan memukul Belphegor agar menjauh)

"Xan-kun!" Nana yang ketakutan langsung meluk Xanxus

"Ah—Na...Nana..." Xanxus yang baru pertama kali merasakan kehangatan badan cewek langsung blushing

"Aku takut..." kata Nana yang hampir nangis

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini..." Xanxus membalas pelukan Nana, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah para bawwahannya + Gokudera

"DAN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI, SAMPAH-SAMPAH?" seru Xanxus yang lagi menenangkan Xanxus

"Bos! Jangan mau diperdaya!" seru Squalo

"Dia penipu!" timpal Levi

"Dia Sadako yang sangat malang~~" seru Lussuria sambil nangis

"Dia itu ibundanya Jyuudaime!" seru Gokudera sambil nunjuk Nana

"Dia itu kesurupan!" seru Bel

"MANA YANG BENER!" seru Xanxus murka karena jawaban bawahan-bawahannya

"SEMUANYA!" mereka jawab berjamaah

"DASAR BODOH!" seru Xanxus sambil menembaki bawahan-bawahannya, walau banyak yang nggak kena karena mereka menghindar

"Xan-kun?" Nana kaget ngeliat tembok rumahnya bolong

"GUE GAK PERCAYA HANTU!" seru Xanxus sambil tetap menembaki bawahannya

"VOOOOOOIIII! SADAR, XANXUS!" seru Squalo dengan toanya

"ELO YANG SADAR! BIAR GUE SADARIN LO SEMUA DENGAN PELURU GUE!" seru Xanxus nggak kalah toa

Rumah Sawada pun perlahan hit pointntya terkikis

Damage: 50%

"Aaaahh...!" Nana ketakutan

Damage: 60%

Nana mau teriak

Damage: 90%

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAN!" seru Nana

Xanxus dan para bawahannya yang lagi perang langsung berhenti

"Hentikan semua ini!" seru Nana lagi

"Tapi, Nana... kalau dibiarkan mereka akan membunuhmu..." Xanxus memberi alasan

"Rumah ini... adalah rumah yang sangat berharga bagiku... waktu-waktu yang kulewatkan bersama semuanya... kalau rumah ini hancur, aku..." Nana menangis

"Nana..." Xanxus tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Nana

"Eh? Ini aneh... Kok sadako bisa nangis?" tanya Bel pada dirinya sendiri

"Hah?" tanya Squalo pada bel

"Setahuku, Sadako maupun orang yang dia surupin nggak bisa nangis... Berarti..." Bel berkeringat dingin

"..." semua diem

"BELPHEGOOOOOORRR!" seru semua anggota Varia + Gokudera

"Maaf, saya kan nggak tahu... Ushishishi..." kata Bel mencoba menenangkan mantan bawahan-bawahan sementaranya

"BEL...PHE...GOR...!" Xanxus bejalan mendekati Bel dengan aura membunuh level tinggi

"HIIII! Maaf, aku baru ingat aku harus membeli suvenir untuk kakakku! Adios!" seru Bel sambil ngibrit

"JANGAN KABUR LOOOOO!" seru Xanxus sambil nembakin Bel yang kabur

Dan, pas Bel berhasil keluar dari rumah Sawada yang 90% ancur, dia nabrak seseorang

'brak!'

"Maaf, pa- *gasp*!" Bel kaget

Ternyata, orang yang dia tabrak barusan adalah...

"Belphegor, kan? Sedang apa di rumahku?" tanyanya

Bel keringetan, keringet dingin

'DUAAAAARR!' peluru Xanxus ngancurin pager rumah, yang menyisakan bolongan besar

Ternyata, selidik punya selidik, jarak api dari peluru itu ke punggung Bel Cuma beberapa mili

"Itu kan-!" laki-laki yang ditabrak Bel kaget waktu ngeliat peluru nyasar Xanxus

Pria itu pun langsung lari ke dalem rumah

"Sudah kuduga... Xanxus..." katanya ketika melihat Xanxus

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sampah?" tanya Xanxus nggak sopan pada pria tadi

"Apa itu kalimat yang pantas diucapkan seorang anak angkat yang sudah menghancurkan rumah orang lain pada orang tertinggi kedua di Vongola?" tanyanya agak marah

"Aku tidak mengakuimu, Iemitsu!" seru Xanxus sambil nodongin pistolnya ke arah pria yang ternyata Iemitsu itu

Tiba-tiba...

"Xan-kun!" Nana turun ke lantai bawah

"Nana?" seru keduanya berbarengan

"Eh, suamiku, kau sudah pulang?"

'JDAAAAR!' hati Xanxus di samber petir

"Sua...mi...?" gumam Xanxus shock + nggak percaya

"Eh, Xan-kun, kau belum tahu? Dia suamiku, Sawada Iemitsu sayang~~" kata Nana ceria sambil merangkul lengan Iemitsu

"SA-!" Xanxus makin shock

"Tapi, kenapa rumah kita bisa begini?" tanya Iemitsu

"Oh, itu karena Xan—Xan-kun?" Nana kaget ngeliat Xanxus mojok di pojok dapur dengan kaki ditekuk, ekspresi ketakutan, dan gemetar

"Nggak mungkin... jelas Iemitsu *piiip* itu... Jelas dia terlalu tua untuk Nana... nggak mungkin... mustahil..." gumam Xanxus dengan ketakutan

"Etoo... Xan-kun?" Nana mendekati Xanxus yang lagi mojok

"Nana..." Xanxus mendongak melihat wajah Nana

"Ada apa, Xan-kun? Wajahmu pucat..." kata Nana khawatir

"Nana... berapa umurmu...?" tanya Xanxus lesu

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu? Umurku 34"

'JDAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!' hati Xanxus berasa dibom

Ternyata, UMUR MEREKA SELISIH 10 TAHUN!

"...Bohong..." gumam Xanxus lesu, terus dia nangis tersedu-sedu di pojok dapur

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HIKS...HIKS! SROOT! HIKS! HUWAAAAA!" Xanxus nangis banjir ingus

"Eh? Eh? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Nana kebingungan ngeliat Xanxus yang lagi nangis menjerit-jerit

"Sudahlah, Nana... Biarkan saja dia. Terkadang, laki-laki memang harus diperlakukan dingin..." kata Iemitsu sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Nana

"Eh... Kalau itu memang yang terbaik..." Nana pun pergi bersama Iemitsu

Nana dan Xanxus makin menjauh

Xanxus yang sadar kalau Nana udah dibawa pergi sama Iemitsu pun langsung teriak sambil tetep nangis

"NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Esoknya, di rumah keluarga Sawada yang udah dibetulin Varia + Gokudera

"Jadi, hari ini kalian akan pulang, ya?" tanya Nana memastikan

"Ya, setelah ter-_delay_ selama semalam" jawab Bel yang benjolnya belom ilang(bekas di gebok Xanxus)

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan kalian bekal agar di jalan kalian tidak lapar" kata Nana bersemangat

"Tidak perlu, di pesawat juga kita da—OUCH!" perkataan Lussuria dihentikan oleh Xanxus yang menginjak kakinya dengan keras

"Jangan sia-siakan niat baiknya!" suruh Xanxus

Acara sarapan keluarga Sawada + Varia berjalan lancar. Akhirnya, tibalah saat pepisahan. Saat terberat bagi Xanxus yang sedang dilanda patah hati

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu!" kata Lussuria pada Iemitsu dan Nana

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan kami menginap gratis disini" kata Mammon yang lagi dipeluk Bel

"Selamat jalan, Lus-kun, Levi-kun, Bel-kun, Squ-kun, Maa-chan!" seru Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Varia yang mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah Sawada

"_dia bahkan tidak menyebut namaku... memang sudah sepantasnya, tapi..._" pikiran Xanxus diinterupsi oleh perkataan Nana

"...Dan, terima kasih, Xan-kun..." katanya lembut dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"..." Xanxus agak kaget, tapi dia segera membalasnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"Yaa, sama-sama" katanya dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi dia tetep mempertahankan image _cool_-nya

Para Varia pun berbincang-bincang di jalan dengan bahagia. Xanxus menengok ke belakan sedikit, melihat Nana yang masih memerhatikan mereka. Xanxus merasakan sedikit rasa pedih di hatinya, tapi dia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah teman-temannya

Dia terus berusaha melupakan Nana, demi kebaikannya dan Nana

"Bos, ada apa?" tanya Lussuria yang menyadari keanehan pada Xanxus

"Bukan apa-apa... aku Cuma baru mengerti..." jawab Xanxus

"Mengerti apa?" tanya Lussuria lagi

"...Rasa kehilangan yang besar saat kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai" jawab Xanxus melankolis

"Hmm... kalau begitu, coba Bos nyanyi lagu ini di depan dia! Dia belum tahu kalau bos menyukainya, kan?" kata Lussuria

"Jangan bodoh! Lagipula—" Xanxus agak nge-blush

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja, bos" kata Levi setuju pada tidakan Lussuria

"Ushishishi... daripada dipendam~~" timpal Bel

"Kita tidak akan pulang kalau bos masih gundah!" seru Squalo

"...Kalian..." kata Xanxus tidak percaya + terharu

Xanxus memerhatikan wajah teman-temannya yang mendukungnya.

"...Baiklah, ayo kita kembali!" perintah Xanxus sambil berbalik arah

"OOOOUU!" mereka pun berlari menuju rumah Sawada

* * *

Di rumah Sawada...

"Nana!" panggil Xanxus dari luar rumah

"Eh? Xan-kun? Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Nana yang baru keluar dari rumah

"Eh... ehm... anu... aku mau..." Xanxus terbata-bata

Bel nyengir, terus ngomong, " begini, bos kami ketinggalan sesuatu yang sangat penting~~"

"Eh? Apa itu, biar kucarikan!" kata Nana yang siap masuk ke rumah lagi, tapi Xanxus menarik tangannya

"Nana, yang kulupakan adalah... kata-kata yang harusnya kukatakan padamu..." kata Xanxus tenang

"Kata-kata...?" Nana agak bingung

"Aku... menyukaimu...Nana..."

"Eh? Kau bercanda, Xan-kun?" tanya Nana tidak percaya

"Tidak..." jawab Xanxus singkat

Mereka berdua blushing

"Tapi... kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah menikah?" tanya Nana lagi

"Ya... karena itu..." Xanxus mendekati Nana, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nana

"Xan...kun...?"

"Aku... akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu... sebagai lagu perpisahan kita..." katanya lagi

Bel nyiapin speaker

Lussuria ngatur lighting

Levi nyabutin bunga sakura buat ditebar ke Nana sama Xanxus

Squalo jadi backsound

Mammon nyiapin handycam

Xanxus pun mulai menyanyi

* * *

(Disclaimer:

Tsugarukaikyou · Fuyugeshiki

Lyrics: Aku Yuu

Composition: Miki Takashi)

_Ueno hatsu no yakou ressha orita toki kara_

(Since I stepped off the night train departing from Ueno)

_Aomori eki wa yuki no naka_

(Aomori Station was within the snow)

_Kita e kaeru hito no mure wa dare mo mukuchi de_

(In the crowd of people returning north, everyone is silent)

_Uminari dake wo kiite iru_

(I hear only the rumbling of the sea)

_Watashi mo hitori renrakusen ni nori_

(I, too, ride alone on a connecting ferry)

_Kogoesou na kamome mutsume naite imashita_

(I gazed at the seagulls that seemed like they would freeze and cried)

_Aa tsugarukaikyou fuyugeshiki_

(Ah, the Tsugaru Strait winter scenery…)

_Goran are ga tappimisaki kita no hazure to_

(Look, that is Cape Tappi, at the outskirts of the north)

_Mishiranu hito ga yubi wo sasu_

(People I do not recognize point their fingers)

_Iki de kumoru mado no garasu fuite mita kedo_

(I tried wiping the window glass that my breath clouded up,)

_Haruka ni kasumi mieru dake_

(But I see only haze in the distance.)

_Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu_

(Goodbye, my dear. I am going back.)

_Kaze no oto ga mune wo yusuru nake to bakari ni_

(The sound of the wind shakes my chest, and all I can do is cry.)

_Aa tsugarukaikyou fuyugeshiki_

(Ah, the Tsugaru Strait winter scenery…)

_Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu_

(Goodbye, my dear. I am going back.)

_Kaze no oto ga mune wo yusuru nake to bakari ni_

(The sound of the wind shakes my chest, and all I can do is cry.)

_Aa tsugarukaikyou fuyugeshiki_

(Ah, the Tsugaru Strait winter scenery…)

* * *

Selesai nyanyi, Xanxus melihat wajah Nana. Nana menangis

"Xan-kun... maaf... aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu..." katanya sambil terisak

"Tidak apa. Yang penting, hiduplah dengan bahagia..." kata Xanxus sambil mengelus kepala Nana, lalu pergi

"Tapi, Xan-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." perkataan Nana menghentikan langkah Xanxus

"...Apa?" tanya Xanxus

"Kamu... tahu dari mana lagu enka itu?" tanya Nana

"Lussuria yang kasih. Tadi aku udah denger dijalan, jadi aku tahu" jawabnya

Nana tersenyum lalu berkata, "Selamat jalan, Xan-kun..."

Xanxus melihat Nana sekilas lalu tersenyum

"_selamat tinggal, Nana..."_

**~The end~

* * *

**

Oke, itu saya Cuma nulis seperempatnya. Sisanya, bagian yang gila dan gajhe itu **Shi no Aria **yang bikin. Katanya dia udah dapet ide berlimpah soal fanfic ini, jadi, saya biarin aja ngetik~

Jadi, keseluruhan, fanfic ini buatan dia. Saya ngakak pas baca~ Dia emang hebat kalau nulis fanfic humor~

Oke~ R&R please~?


End file.
